Exhaust driven turbochargers include a rotating group that includes a turbine wheel and a compressor wheel that are connected to one another by a shaft. During operation, depending on factors such as size of various turbocharger components, a shaft may be expected to rotate at speeds in excess of 200,000 rpm. To ensure proper rotordynamic performance, a rotating group should be well balanced and well supported over a wide range of conditions (e.g., operational, temperature, pressure, etc.).
Technologies, techniques, etc., described in various examples herein can reduce risk of damage to a turbocharger subject to various conditions. Such technologies, techniques, etc., may increase production quality, increase performance, reduce noise, reduce vibration, reduce harshness, or achieve other benefits for turbomachinery.